Dual-ism of Mirrors
"Dual-ism of Mirrors" ( のデュアル・イズム, Kagami no Dyuaru-izumu) is the fifth Japanese opening theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime, performed by petit milady. It debuted in the anime on April 14, 2013, and aired during episodes 99 to 123. It was replaced in episode 124 by "Wonder Wings". Changes * Episode 103 - Number C96: Dark Storm is no longer obscured and the sequence in which Yuma Tsukumo is running is slightly altered. * Episode 110 - The shots featuring both Reginald Kastle and Rio Kastle are altered to show them in their past lives' outfits. Also, Number 73: Abyss Splash and Number 94: Crystalzero are no longer obscured. * Episode 113 - Trey, Quattro, Quinton and the Fearsome Four of the Dark Dueling World are no longer obscured. Recording credits * Performed by: petit milady ( ) * Lyrics by: Natsumi Tadano (只野菜摘) * Composed by: Ken Matsutani (増谷 賢) * Arranged by: Seiki Satou (佐藤清喜) * Record Label: Universal Music ZERO-A (ユニバーサルミュージック ZERO-A) Videos TV Version Lyrics (TV Size) Kanji= に からなれるわけじゃない それもリアル なバトルの でみつける もうひとつの からの は チャンスのターン！つかむ！ドロー デュエル！デュアル・イズム とぎ ましあうカード の は 、 す もしも＜ ＞のままで れたら だらけで え おう |-| Rōmaji= shinyū ni saisho kara nareru wake janai Sore mo riaru Shinken na batoru no naka de mitsukeru mou hitotsu no jibun kattō kara no kakusei ha chansu no tān! tsukamu! dorō dyueru! dyuaru-izumu togi sumashi au kādo unmei no aite ha kokoro, ustsusu kagami moshimo (tai) no mama de taoretara doro-darake de tatae aou |-| English= It's not like we could have become best friends from the start That's the reality In the midst of a serious battle I find Another me This struggle-born awakening is A chance turn! Grasp it! Draw Duel! Dual-ism Our cards sharpened by each other A fated opponent is a heart-reflecting mirror Even if while it's a tie We should fall and become muddy, let's honour each other |-| Character appearances * Yuma Tsukumo * Astral * Reginald Kastle * Rio Kastle * Kite Tenjo * Tori Meadows * Cathy Katherine * Anna Kaboom * Bronk Stone * Caswell Francis * Flip Turner * Nelson Andrews * Dextra * Nistro * Quattro * Trey * Quinton * Alito * Girag * Vector/Ray Shadows * Mizar * Dumon * Mach * Number 96 * Don Thousand * Mr. Heartland * Erazor * Scritch * Chironex Duel Monsters Card appearances NOTE: Several copies of each card can be seen at the beginning Monster appearances * Bacon Saver * Bite Bug * Crane Crane * Dododo Buster * Gagaga Clerk * Gagaga Child * Gagaga Magician * Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Gentlemander * Gogogo Golem * Kagemusha Raccoon Token * Interceptomato * Mimimic * Mystical Donator * Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Number 9: Dyson Sphere * Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder * Number 32: Shark Drake * Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech * Number 39: Utopia * Number 44: Sky Pegasus * Number 46: Dragluon * Number 54: Lion Heart * Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu * Number 73: Abyss Splash * Number 94: Crystalzero * Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss * Number C39: Utopia Ray V * Number C96: Dark Storm * Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon * Tasuke Knight * Toy Knight Single The single containing Dual-ism of Mirrors was released on May 15, 2013, and contains the following tracks: * Dual-ism of Mirrors (鏡のデュアル・イズム Kagami no Dyuaru-izumu) * 100% Cider Girl (100%サイダーガール 100% Saidāgāru) * Dual-ism of Mirrors (karaoke) * 100% Cider Girl (karaoke) Trivia * Like in BRAVING!, Trey, Quinton and Quattro's faces are shaded, indicating their return to the show as allies. * The pose of Don Thousand at the end resembles that taken by Dr. Faker in the endings My Quest, Longing Freesia and Wild Child. * Despite the prominent featuring of "Number 32: Shark Drake" and "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss", neither appeared in the anime during the entire run of this opening. References *http://neoarkcradle.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=15&t=2554&p=136787#p136787 Category:Songs Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL songs